1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for positioning and holding a plurality of modular components, or the like, in a predetermined configuration while they are being attached directly to a surface which may be curved, vertical, or overhead.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The advantages of covering a surface with prefabricated modular components having desired characteristics are well known. For example, this technique is widely used in the construction industry for finishing walls, ceilings, and floors of basements, offices, and the like with modular components giving a desired decorative effect. The technique is also used in the aerospace industry where modular panels having desired thermal characteristics are attached to the outer surfaces of spacecraft.
However, these construction techniques become cumbersome if each component must be individually positioned by laborers. The problems associated with piecemeal fitting of modular components become particularly burdensome if the surface to which the components are to be attached is curved, vertical, or overhead.
While earlier developments include installing a plurality of modular components, these earlier developments lacked the aspects of this invention whereby a plurality of objects can be attached directly to a curved, vertical, or overhead surface.
An application showing the use of a lattice for positioning and maintaining a plurality of floor tiles in a predetermined configuration is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,932 to Cable. However, this relates to flat, downhand surfaces and not to curved, vertical, or overhead surfaces. Additionally, the lattice used in the Cable patent is attached to the surface along with the tiles. United States Pat. No. 3,721,050 to Perina teaches a system whereby a frame system is attached to a flat vertical or flat overhead surface and modular panels are then connected to the frame members. Other prior art generally relating to the field of the invention includes: U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,417 to Carmichael relating to a tile setting template which is used to position tiles on a flat, downhand surface. U.S. Pat. 3,287,814 to Littman teaches a device for mounting data sheets on a larger mounting sheet and does not relate to overhead, contoured, or vertical surfaces.
It is the purpose of the present invention to disclose an apparatus for positioning and maintaining a plurality of objects in a preselected configuration against a surface which may be curved, vertical, or overhead. It is furthermore an aspect of the present invention that a vacuum is used to apply a uniform pressure to the objects to hold them in place against the surface while they are being attached. An additional aspect of the present invention is that the use of a uniform pressure prevents local stress concentrations in the objects being attached; therefore, fragile tiles can be installed without being cracked. Another aspect of the present invention is that the position and alinement of the objects may be inspected after the objects are in position against the surface but before they are attached to the surface.
These and other advantages of the invention are set forth in the following specification and claims considered in connection with the attached drawings to which they relate.